User blog:FourSevensRueful/Unimportance of Spellsets/Movesets
I have one more quick poll to bring up. It's going to be way too much trouble t figure out what spells each out of all roughly 150 pets/monster species we have and seeing which levels they evolve their spells, so I have one question to ask that requires fifty votes before a motion passes. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE answer, as this will change the manual of style significantly. Should we get rid of the moveset section of each pet article and the manual of style? Yes, it's a lot of trouble. Yes, I find it useless. Yes, in general. No, keep it for posterity. No, we can find it! (please write how we can get all information on all spells of all pets in a 1-month timespan). No, in general. Edit: New Project(s)??? If we will eventually decide to take upon keeping movesets on all pet articles, I have a project plant (basic) to provide here below. I will keep it and add upon it, making a final proposition of the project if the fellow staff members agree. In addition, remember that we might not even agree on keeping the movesets, so this is only a prototype. Project Title - Project Spellbound Problem and Description: '''We must replace all spellsets of all pets within a short amount of time and must fit within the constraints below. In addition, all new spell pages must be added (roughly fifty spells pages) with identical manuals of style. Also, project spellbound encompasses (currently) the updating of all epics spells as well as (hopefully) a contest to see which images or media have the best shots at spells cast. One more objective of this is to update all Wand articles and attach their wand spells to them, as well as update everything that was affected by the Battle Update. It's been about a month, so let's get a'crackin' and conform to our newest update. '''Constraints: #The project mmust be completed in a one month timespan (thirty days). #The project must commence and resolve all in 2018, if posted. #There are about 150 articles (pets) that would be affected by the update. #Pet articles must conform to their current manual of style in order to update. #About all artciles would be affected!!! Yeesh... #It's very difficult to process all of what we need to do, and we must gets tons of new people to join that are skilled at wiki editing. #About 100 spell pages would be involved, added, deleted, updated. #The only source for the new images and media rolling in would be a possible contest I could host, but wuld take a lot of work and lots of entries of gifs for spells and such. #All wand articles would need updating, fixing, adding, or some false ones deleted. #There's a minimum of ten active daily contributors that would be needed for processing the information they get onto articles. #There's a minimum of twenty-five testers, or people who'd need to aquire low-level pets of all kinds, to level them up and see how their pets' spells add, grow, and evolve. #We need at least one person that is widely familiar with code from the Ctrl + Shift + J console that is able to search everywhere and find out information about each attribute of each monster species. This would further greatly accelerate our information we can acquire. Who do we need?: '''We would need a minimum of 36 people on the team. At least 10 would need to help out and edit the articles with the information they gain. At least 25 would need to be testing out the game and slowly but surely catching all species of monsters at an early level and level them up until level 100, each, and would need to provide all information about all of the pet spells they find. At least one others would be searching the console and finding all information and attributes of each pet entity. '''Difficulty?: The project can greatly vary in difficulty, but would be beneficial in the longrun either way. Impact of this project on the wiki: '''The wiki would be very up-to-date and possibly would make it very popular, leaving our competitors (//coughs twice// MathProdigyWiki //coughs twice//) to have to improve as well. '''Rewards?: The reward is in itself; you get a better wiki for your use and for the world's use. Great - this can get everyone a little more work experience for the real world as well - this counts as volunteer work for some. Another project plan I have is, as a main goal, to change all words on the wiki listed as "Earth" to "Plant" and eradicate evry term used of "Earth", as there is a new feature, maybe not included in the Battle Update, but changed the wording of Earth to Plant. Project Title - Project Grassy Terrain Problem and Description: '''We must be able to replace all earth-related terms with plant-related terms. '''Constraints: #Absolutely should be completed by Jan. 1, 2019 if it is commenced. #Do so without ruining the format of each article, as each page is delicate as other projects would commence alongside project Grassy Terrain. #About 30 pet articles would be affected. #About 1/5 of all pages on the wiki would be affected. #All articles affected must first be operated on to format to their possible manuals of style. Who do we need?: We require any amount of willing people to learn about the project further, build upon it, and then put it into action. If you would be willing to invest further into this possible project to build up the wiki, please comment below about questions/statements/concerns you may have about it. How difficult would Project Grassy Terrain be?: Somewhat difficult. However, as President Kennedy implies, we don't do it because it's simple, we do it b/c it's difficult. Well yeah - we need at least a week's worth of collecting people's consent to commence this, a few more weeks worth of planning, and until the en of the year to put it into action and complete the cycle. What would the impact of this on our wiki be?: We have one more obstacle done and we can move on with the harder projects without having to worry about changing earth to plant terms before they update articles to their other projects. '''The reward?: '''Helping the wiki. There might even be badges available for it! Another possible plan for a project could be simply to make it a bit prettier. All I have is a list of possible titles and cool monikers we could provide it, as it would involve lots and lots of code. Project Title - ??? *The Prodigies of Code *Coding Quests *CSS *Pixilation *Pixelmaster *Hackmaster IDK, this is all that I have for possible project plans. I adore feedback about it, so please possibly give your ideas below. Thank you. ~FourSevensRiolu (the Timberwolf Luminex) EDIT: I might extend each of the project times for until July 2019. This allows for more helpers and a larger construction crowd of users that could be drawn in at helping! Category:Blog posts